Sometimes You Cope With Death Differently
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Novel sequel to Some Things You Just Cant Change. How is Piper's death affecting her sons and sisters? And where in the world was Leo when Piper died? Read to find out.
1. Chris's Memories

**Sometimes You Cope With Death Differently**

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Author's Note:** Hello! I'm back again...Surprise!! Here's the sequel to "Some Things You Just Can't Change" I owe a huge thank you to my friend dragonsflyfree. I was able to get my start on this from him, so he deserves partial credit. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter One: Chris' Memories**

It was two months after Piper's death and Chris couldn't get the memory of his mom's lifeless body out of his head. He knew that it wouldn't be easy, but man this sucked. Every night when he would try to go to sleep he would see his mom's still body just lying there on the bed and on the nights that he could actually fall asleep, he'd just see it as he walked in and tried to wake her over and over...like one of those movies you've seen a thousand times, but still you watch just in case there's something you could've missed. And each time he awoke from it, for a split second, he'd think that was all it was, a dream. But after he'd lie awake for a minute or two he'd realize that the dream wasn't just a nightmare, it was reality and he'd cry himself back to sleep.

He wished desperately that someone would help him, but everyone was still too caught up in their own worlds of pain and grief to really say a whole lot to console the son who found his mom's dead body. He understood that because he felt that a lot too, but he wished he could have help to try to make the memories leave. And it wasn't just those memories...oh no...He thought he might've somehow gotten the _other _Chris' memories as well. Some nights a vision would float into his head of demons killing his aunts and Wyatt being evil. _'But that's just stupid, Wyatt's not evil here,"_ he'd think to himself. I mean, sure, his mom and aunts had told him what a horrible person Wyatt had been in the other future, but this was different. Sure he didn't know what made that _other_ Wyatt evil, but somehow he knew it was this.

Chris hadn't been to school in, at least, a month. When he did try to go, he could never concentrate. Wyatt was the strong one, at least, when he was around other people at school. But underneath the fake smile and laughter Wyatt was just as lost as he was. They never went to mortal anymore because they had demons coming at them left and right. There would be too many innocents to save and too many witnesses to use their powers, but they both knew that. It was safer at magic school and besides Aunt Paige was there if anything really went wrong. Chris looked toward the doorframe to see Wyatt walk in, book in hand.

"Hey." Wyatt told his brother.

"Yeah, what's up?" Chris asked. He hadn't really seen his brother a lot for about a month and he wondered why.

"I was thinking, why don't you go to the Underworld with me to blow off a little steam? I know how upset you still are over Mom's death and—

"You're not? Oh wait, I forgot who I was talking to; you're the emotionless killer in the Underworld. I'm sorry, please don't hurt me—he mocked cruelly; Wyatt smacked him on the back of the head.

"You idiot!! I'm not that way and you know it; I'd just rather vent my feelings than stay here cooped up all day like a caged animal. Chris, I miss her too. I know sometimes I don't act like it, but I miss her so much it hurts to say anything about her...to even think about her. Surely, you must know how that feels?" Wyatt asked sitting beside him on his bed. Chris did know how that felt; he just didn't know how to let it out without crying, especially with no one to talk to about it.

"I know, Wyatt. It's just these dreams I've been having really creep me out. I think I got some of the other Chris' memories somehow."

"What do you see?" Wyatt asked concerned.

"I see you...you're evil...and I see Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe being killed by demons," he swallowed, "that you ordered. What does that mean? You're not gonna be like that, right Wyatt...you'll always be good like me won't you?" Chris asked with worry in his eyes.

"Chris, I'll always be on you're side, know why? It's because I know that...Mom would want that. She didn't want that to happen; it was one of her worst fears, but I promise I'll always be here with you. You need not only power, but people to stand by you as well and I know that as long as I don't stray I'll always have you." His older brother told him wiping a tear away.

"What do those mean then?" Chris asked.

"I'm not sure, but I bet if we got Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige to help us we could figure them out."

"Okay, do you want to go get Aunt Paige?" Chris asked.

"I'll get Aunt Paige if you get Aunt Phoebe." Chris nodded as Wyatt orbed out. He only hoped that with everyone there, they could figure the dreams out. If not, he knew those dreams could and would happen.

**A/N**:So, what do you think? Will Phoebe and Paige be able to help Chris and Wyatt? Is the demon that killed Piper **really** dead or does it want more than one Halliwell out of the way? I will try and get the next chapter uploaded as soon as possible, but with graduation being on Sunday and relatives coming I'm not sure when that will be exactly. Please read and review. Little tips for upcoming chapters are always appreciated. Next Chapter: A Little Help Never Hurts.

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	2. A Little Help Never Hurts

**Sometimes You Cope With Death Differently**

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter Two: A Little Help Never Hurts**

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long!!! I've had writer's block mixed with family stuff. I need to apologize to dragonsflyfree, I'm sorry I got gender mixed up. But anyway, enjoy!!!

At the Bay Mirror

Phoebe Halliwell sat in her desk at The Bay Mirror trying to sort out her life from two months earlier. Since Piper had died she had been avoiding contact with everyone in the house as much as she could. It wasn't that she herself wasn't still hurt by the way her sister had died, but rather the emotions from her two nephews. When Chris had found his mother's body she felt something change...like déjà vu. He acted more like the version that had come back years before...emotionless when in company with people and hard to read by facial expressions, but Chris hadn't smiled since the morning he left for school on his birthday. And it scared her that the boy that she had known since her was born was becoming that way. No child should ever have to see that. Phoebe knew that she had to help him somehow. It would help so much if she could have her active powers taken away again so she could go near all of them without their pain being added on to hers, her pain was made her heart feel like it was being torn in two and there was nothing she could do about it and—

"Aunt Phoebe, hello, are you in there somewhere?" Chris asked after standing there for about five minutes trying to figure out what to say.

"Oh, Chris, I didn't notice you orb in, I'm sorry." Phoebe apologized.

"That's okay; I need your help—

"No Chris, I mean I'm sorry for not helping you with this... if I could help myself I would've helped you but..."

"Aunt Phoebe, I understand that," he told her walking over behind her desk. "But why didn't you come to one of us? Can't you feel how we feel? We miss her too. And even without her, we're still a family aren't we, Aunt Phoebe?" Chris asked hugging his aunt as she was crying so much that she couldn't speak. "Can you leave?" he asked and she nodded as he orbed her out of her office and into the manor.

Magic School

Paige Matthews was coming back into her office after teaching only half of her class, but since her sister had died that had become a normal occurrence for her. She would go in bright and cheery ready to teach, but halfway through—always halfway through—she felt like teaching magic wasn't worth it. What good was magic if she couldn't stop her sister's death or even reverse it somehow? She had looked in their family's heirloom many times, hoping that she might've misread something or skipped a line, but each and every time it said the same thing: if this demon sinks its claws into anyone, death is inevitable within 12 hours. She didn't understand why this happened and she was worried that the demon might not be as dead as they thought it was. Paige didn't know why, but she got a feeling that was nearly worse than the pain in her heart the day Piper died every time that day crossed her mind. And if it ever came back, she was afraid that they wouldn't be able to beat it. I mean, yeah they had the Twice-Blessed children, but if the Power of Three couldn't stop it, could they the children of one of the most powerful forces of good magic, defeat it? Paige could only hope and pray.

"Aunt Paige, I need to talk to you." Wyatt said from the outside of her office door.

"Uh, sure come in Wyatt." Paige said as she put those thoughts aside to try and help her nephew. Wyatt opened the door, stepped in, and shut it again.

"Are you busy?" the young Whitelighter/witch asked seeing the pile of papers that needed to be graded sitting on her desk. Paige sighed pushing her dark hair behind her ear.

"I should be busy because I should be teaching a group of Whitelighters how to orb from one place to another, but I can't even concentrate."

"Left class early again?" he asked. His aunt nodded.

"But enough about my problems, what do you need, Wyatt?" she asked trying to push the tiredness away from the past month...actually she hadn't slept well since then, so it was more like two months. Wyatt could see past everything including the makeup that she applied in layers every morning to make people think she was alright, when in reality, she was still like she'd been the last time she ever saw Piper.

"It's Chris, but actually...I think it has everything to do with how tired you are. Aunt Paige, how long has it been since you've actually had a well night's sleep?" Wyatt asked concerned about what her answer might be.

"I don't know..." she lied she knew exactly how long it was, but she didn't want to worry him.

"Two months, right?"

"Fine, yes, I haven't really slept for two months, but what does that have to do with why you're here?"

"I think he should explain that." Wyatt said.

"Fine...Wyatt I..."

"You just miss her; we all do and you more than anyone should know that it's okay to miss someone that much...Aunt Paige?" he asked as she went silent. He was about to ask what was wrong when she began to speak again.

"I hate you! Why did you go and leave me!! Piper, I never want to see you again!!!!!! Why did you go and leave us...leave me...its not fair...Piper..." Wyatt stood up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me!!! Leave me alone!!" He didn't move and she threw him across the room. _'Where did she get that amount of strength? Is...Is that all grief?'_ he wondered. He walked back over, but he was smarter this time and held her arms down from the back.

"Aunt Paige, listen...just listen okay?" she relaxed as Wyatt turned her around to face him. "I know how you feel because I feel like this every day, but shouting to her, even though it might make you feel better it won't bring her back. I wish it would as much as you do, but you still have all of us and that matters to you I know it does. Aunt Phoebe...she'd be lost without you through this, but it's Chris that we need to worry about at the moment." He stepped out from behind her desk and she followed him.

"But if it makes you feel any better, come on, give it your best shot." He told her smiling. Paige thought for a moment, _'I don't want to hurt him...wait he's half-Whitelighter and tough too...and I really would feel better. I'd really hate to disappoint him.'_ Without warning, Paige unleashed everything she had stored up in anywhere from ten to twenty punches the face of the Twice-Blessed child, but to her surprise he barely flinched.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah...I really do, thank you. Now what about Chris?" she asked after catching her breath.

"He should explain that, let's go." Wyatt said extending his hand to his aunt. Paige accepted his offer and they orbed to the living room of the manor where her sister and younger nephew were waiting.

Manor

"Phoebe." Paige said making herself noticeable to both of them as Wyatt followed her to the couch.

"Chris, what's going on?" Phoebe asked him as he stood up and walked over toward Wyatt in the middle of the room, facing his older brother. He hesitated, not sure where to start.

"Hey don't worry. Just start from the beginning when you started to see it." Wyatt encouraged. Chris turned around to face his aunts.

"Well, I haven't slept well for a few months." Chris stated.

"Sounds like someone I know." Phoebe said turning to Paige.

"How do you know? I could've slept soundly."

"You cry out her name at night, Aunt Paige, every night." Wyatt said.

"You're not the only one, go on, Chris." Phoebe told him.

"Anyway, it reminds me of your premonitions almost...except in this place Wyatt is evil and— he stopped unable to say more until Wyatt put an arm around his shoulders. "And he orders demons to...to kill you." The last words made Chris feel like he was reliving it over and over again.

"Then those must be future Chris' memories, but why are you getting them?" Paige asked.

"Unless this time is starting to turn into the one he tried to prevent." Phoebe said.

"But wait I'm no power-hungry maniac...so this can't be the same thing, right?" Wyatt asked.

"We have no idea if this is what pushed you over the edge or not, but the events are identical. Both Pipers died on the same day exactly, in both timelines. We know we stopped Wyatt from Gideon's evil influence when he was a baby and Leo killed him, so if he still turns evil it's on his own." Paige said walking over.

"The memories won't leave...Mom...I'm sorry, it's my fault. If I hadn't insisted on coming home when Wyatt did to visit with some friends maybe I could've helped you..." Phoebe walked over and pulled him to her.

"Chris Perry Halliwell, listen to me. There was nothing anyone could've done and it's not ever going to be your fault. Honey, none of us could stop it. Not even your dad or Paige or Wyatt so why do you think you could've done anything?" his aunt asked softly.

"I don't know, but I have a strange feeling like that thing isn't dead." Chris said through tears.

"I have that same feeling. This time we will stop it, I promise." Paige told him as Wyatt joined them in an embrace. Chris knew what his Aunt Phoebe said was true, but those memories were strong and the only thing they told him was that he was too late to save anyone.

In the Underworld

The poison scathe demon looked through his demon powers at the vulnerability of what was left of the Charmed Ones. He knew Chris was tortured by Piper's memories and knew he could use that somehow.

"You're smart; I'm not dead. I will not stop until there is no one to stand against me. And you, my boy, are my next target." He said as he looked at Chris and shimmered out.

**A/N:** So what does the Poison Scathe demon have in mind? Is he going to have someone help him? And if the Power of Three wasn't enough will they have a chance with the Charmed children helping? Suggestions are helpful so please review.

Next Chapter: **The Strength and Power of Loss**

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	3. The Strength and Power of Loss

**Sometimes You Cope With Death Differently**

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Author's Note:** Hello! I'm back again...Surprise!! Sorry this chapter took so long!!! I've had writer's block and man it sucks!!!

**Chapter Three: The Strength and Power of Loss**

"We need the exact information from the Book of Shadows." Chris explained. Even though he wasn't thrilled at going up to where his mother got the injury the eventually lead to her death, he knew that they had to stop the demon, if it was still alive.

"Chris, I know you want to get this done, but Piper wouldn't want any of us to lose our lives over this. You know that." Phoebe countered.

"Yeah, but if we don't stop it it'll kill us just like Mom. And I think she's want us to fight, not just sit here waiting to be checked off some demon's list." Wyatt said. He had an idea to get them to help him.

"Geez, I can't believe you two are Charmed Ones; you're acting like kids, being afraid of a room. You know, maybe Mom meant to do this so you'd actually grow up!! When you're through being claustrophobic or demon phobic, meet us in the attic." Wyatt said grabbing Chris' arm and Orbing into the attic. Chris faced him, tears streaming down his face.

"What?" Wyatt asked him stopping in his tracks to turn and look at his younger brother.

"You-you really think Mom did that on purpose? To-to make us survive?" Chris said as his tears increased. _'Uh-oh,' _Wyatt thought. _'I only meant to make them realize that we need their help; I didn't really mean any of what I said.'_ Wyatt put an arm over his brother's shoulder.

"Chris, of course I don't think she left us on purpose...I didn't mean any of it. We need their help and I was hoping...I don't know...that if I got them mad enough they'd realize how stupid it was to be afraid of this. I don't blame them for that, but we need their help..." Wyatt said looking directly at Chris.

"I made them cry, didn't I?"

"Of course you did, you idiot!! What did you think would happen, exactly!?" Chris asked.

"Where are they, Chris?"

"They're in Mom's room, but be forewarned they were really hurt by what you said." Chris told the Twice-Blessed Heir of Magic.

"Got it, point taken. Can you find the page in the book while I try to apologize?" Wyatt asked.

"No problem." Wyatt took his arm off Chris, who walked over to the Book of Shadows, and walked down the attic stairs to his mother's, or what used to be, room.

When he got there, Wyatt didn't hear anything at first until he picked up his witch sense a little more, then he realized just how much he had hurt their feelings by what he had said. Wyatt immediately felt his heart drop into his stomach. He thought that they knew he wasn't being serious. For a second he backed up against the wall and tried to think of what to say. _'I shouldn't been that hard. Mom was the one that held the Power of Three together...and although she desperately wanted a normal life, she still put being a witch at the top of her priorities, after all of us. Family was always at the very top...before demons...before anything at P3... What the hell can I say that would make what I said right? The answer is nothing; nothing can ever make up for what I said, or more specifically, the way I said it. Mom, I'm so sorry, but I hope getting this demon will make up for all that I've done since you've been gone. I wasn't there for Chris when he needed me and Aunt Phoebe...Aunt Paige...they're hurting just like I am, but I was being too selfish. I never even asked them how they were after you died. I'll make that up now. I promise.'_ Wyatt stood from the ground and walked over to the door. He thought about Orbing in, but he figured he'd respect his mom's rules and use doors. He knocked three times.

"Who is it?" came Phoebe's soft reply from inside. _'Yep, they've definitely been crying.'_ He thought.

"It's Wyatt; can I come in?" he asked hesitantly. The door opened to reveal his Aunt Paige's tear-streaked face and he instantly felt sorry. He stepped inside as Paige shut the door again.

"Did you come to show off or just to confirm that Piper wanted to die?" Paige asked. Wyatt walked over to his mom's bed, which had his other aunt facing the opposite direction, and motioned for Paige to join them, which she did and surprisingly without hesitation. For a minute, they stayed like that until Wyatt heard Phoebe cry harder into the pillow, which Wyatt noticed, was his mom's favorite. It was an off-white throw pillow that had a blue Triquetra on it. He grabbed her hand and when she tried to pull away he just tightened his grip.

"Aunt Phoebe, I came to talk to you too, so the least you can do is roll over to face me so that, if anything, I know you hear me." Phoebe turned over with her other arm in a death-grip on the pillow and Wyatt grabbed Paige's hand and looked at her.

"I didn't mean anything...any of it. I swear; I know Mom didn't want..." Phoebe released the pillow and reached up and wiped his eyes, as she sat up. "I was only trying to make you realize that you don't need to be afraid. I was trying to make you realize that Chris and I, we can't do this by ourselves... We need you... I understand that you're afraid, but we need to beat this, together." Wyatt told them as his aunts moved their arms around his waist to hug him.

"Chris!!" Phoebe yelled and he orbed in and walked over to sit down beside Phoebe.

"You guys, we're sorry. I guess we're not as strong as we claim if we can't come together and help each other. Actually, the truth is that neither Phoebe nor I have even been in the room with anyone more than... oh what would you say, Phoebe, about five minutes?"

"Yeah that sounds about right, but you guys having trouble, that's what we're here for... I guess we've all coped with this in different ways. I've immersed myself into my work and so has Paige. We still hurt a lot after three months...but that's normal, no matter what anyone tells you."

"That's right. Phoebe and I will always be here, if you guys need to talk... no matter how much it might hurt, it'll help a lot more to get it out in the open. And Wyatt, just because you're the oldest doesn't mean that you always have to be strong. You can put a little of that weight on us...just make sure it's feelings and not pounds. I don't need anymore." This made all four of them laugh and it felt good to release some of that pain in the form of laughter.

"Don't be ridiculous, Aunt Paige, you look great. You don't need to worry about that." Chris told her as she playfully slapped his arm.

"And I guess my way of coping was scouting the Underworld and vanquishing as many demons as possible that knew about the Poison Scathe Demon, but it did get me a little useful information." Wyatt said.

"Chris, you tried to cope head on, but sometimes that isn't the best way. It can work sometimes though." Chris's body started to shake and Phoebe put her arms around him. "Is this becoming too much for you because if it is we could go somewhere else. Hey Chris, look at me. What's wrong?" She asked pulling back so she could see his face.

"Memories..." Chris chocked out.

"What?" Paige asked; Wyatt turned toward him.

"I can't...they won't leave...every night...I see-I see her...lying here and...And..."

"What... You mean you see Piper? Chris sweetie, is that who you see?" Phoebe asked concerned.

"Yes. It won't leave... and it hurts... Wyatt wait, don't leave!!" Chris said as Wyatt stood up.

"Don't worry; I'll be right back, Chris." Wyatt said as he orbed to the attic, quickly searched the Book of Shadows, and orbed back to the room with his arms on the page.

"Chris, let me ask you something," Chris looked up and wiped his eyes. "When you saw Mom did you notice anything strange at all than what actually happened?" Wyatt asked Chris thought for a second.

"Wait, Mom didn't have grey hairs all over did she?" Chris asked as Wyatt brought the book closer. But his aunts didn't even have to see the book to know who it was.

"It's Barbas." Phoebe answered.

In the Underworld

"Barbas get down here; I have a deal for you." The Poison Scathe Demon said.

"What could this 'deal' possibly be?" he asked.

"I killed the eldest Charmed One. Her kids and sisters are still affected greatly by the mention of her name so imagine if they actually saw her..."

"Ah, yes, they would become weaker and that would leave a chance for them to die. But the children are half Whitelighter and half elder, how do you know it will affect them as well?" Barbas asked.

"Look behind you." Barbas saw two dead elders lying in a small room.

"Any side effects?" Barbas asked.

"Only that they can be healed, but I doubt even the Charmed Whitelighter will be able to figure that out in time. If we succeed, this whole cavern will become yours." The Poison Scathe Demon said.

"And, if we fail, I get to torture you for all eternity." Barbas replied.

"It's a deal."

**A/N:** So what do you think? What will Barbas and the Poison Scathe Demon do with Piper's image? Will two Charmed Ones and the Charmed Children be able to destroy one demon and cripple the other? **Reviews are highly appeciated**, especially since I need more ideas. Next Chapter??

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	4. Happiness or Saving the World

Sometimes You Cope With Death Differently

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

Author's Note: Hello! I'm back again...Sorry this took soooo long for this chapter. I've had severe writer's block for a few weeks, so I hope this is satisfactory to my readers. **I need ideas...please!!!!!**

**Chapter Four: Happiness or Saving the World**

"Okay, so we're dealing with Barbas now...but there's no way to vanquish him, so what do we do?" Chris asked as Wyatt walked over to sit between his aunts.

"So then the Poison Scathe Demon isn't dead." Paige said and all of them looked at her questioningly.

"How do you figure?" Wyatt asked.

"I know, it's because Barbas knows that even he can't beat us on our own, even without Piper we're still a lot for a single demon—

"And if our suspicions are correct then the demon that killed her is working with Barbas to try and eliminate us. Barbas knows that he has the advantage if he has a 'partner' like someone who killed a legend." Paige said.

"Wait, so Mom's considered a legend? She's barely been dead two months." Wyatt said.

"She was and still is one of the most powerful witches of this time even demons and warlocks know that. We've killed many famous demons and beaten a couple thousand warlocks. And even if we haven't, not everyone has to know." Phoebe told her nephews.

"Okay...getting back to the demon; how did you try to vanquish it last time?" Chris asked taking the heirloom from Wyatt and putting it on his lap, searching.

"Just a potion, but maybe it wasn't powerful enough?" Paige said as Wyatt orbed out of the room.

"It's possible, but it's also possible that we didn't get the right amount of ingredients...or even the right ingredients, for that matter." Paige said.

"Mom never messed up a potion or a recipe, so it has to be the amount of ingredients." Chris said as he stood up. "Are you coming?" he asked hold his hands out for Phoebe after Paige orbed to the attic.

"Yeah...it's just... I can't be the oldest...I don't want to be. I always thought Piper would be around until she was grey. No offense, sis...this is just really hard. She was used to being the leader and everyone followed her orders or requests, but me...I have no idea what I'm doing. Chris, I can't do this." She told him as he walked back over and sat beside her.

"What are you talking about, Aunt Phoebe? Of course you can...you just need to put your heart into it."

"Heart is something that I don't know if I have anymore. I think my heart stopped when I saw Piper dead on this bed." Chris had to think for a moment to find the right words, so as not to make her feel upset.

"I know how that feels." He told her after she looked at him. Phoebe could see fear, pain, sorrow and regret in his green eyes that were glazed with tears; normally, she didn't want her Empathy to interfere, but she felt that she needed to know why he was looking so lost. Sure, everyone felt the huge hole in their hearts because of Piper's death but this—this seemed to go beyond even her death.

"Chris, what else is bothering you? I know a lot of it is over Piper, but there's something else too, isn't there?" she asked as she felt tears splash on her hand that was resting on his leg as he latched on, not wanting to let go, ever.

"It's just...Dad's an Elder and they're supposed to be 'all-knowing' so why couldn't they have seen this? Why wasn't there anything to save her!? If Dad really loved her, he would've found a way to save her...not just sit up there on his lofty-perch watching people!! He got his wings clipped for saving her once, so why not do it again? You know Aunt Phoebe, sometimes I sit and wonder what's more important to him: his family's happiness or saving the world? It should be obvious, shouldn't it?" Chris said as his tears fell less and less onto his aunt's hand.

"I understand how you feel, Chris. I feel it too, but your dad tried; he came when Piper needed him just like always, but this time there was nothing anyone could do. Not Leo, not Paige, not even Wyatt could do anything and he'd read the entry over and over before it happened. Chris, family DOES mean something to your father if it didn't, you wouldn't have happened. You can look at me like I'm crazy, but it's true. They weren't on good terms after he became an Elder and your mom felt safe and comfortable...and loved."

"Okay...okay stop, you're making me feel like vomiting. Talking about how she felt safe and then I was—oh man, I gotta stop. So he's a good guy, yeah, I know that. I just think that family should come first...just like Mom..." he said wiping his eyes with his free hand.

"Keeping the world safe is important, but I know he would put family first, if he could. He knew there was nothing anyone could do...and I assume he didn't want your mother to try to convince him otherwise; knowing that he couldn't gave her a different answer. And Chris..."

"Yeah?" he said looking at her with dry eyes.

"Maybe 'they' thought it was time for the next generation to be in charge instead of the Power of Three. Still, it'll be hard..."

"Aunt Phoebe, use your heart and you'll do fine. And you're not alone because we're still here; Mom won't let us down."

"Thank you, Chris I needed that." She said hugging him. Chris pulled back and wiped the tears that had begun to fall. He then stood with his aunt in his arms.

"Ready?"

"You mean, to avenge Piper's death? Yeah, I think I can fit that in my 'things to do' list." She said laughing as the two of them orbed to the attic with the Book of Shadows in hand.

A/N: What kind of plan will they come up with for attack if the first potion didn't work? **If you guys want me to update sooner I need 10 reviews; now, if I don't get that many don't worry, I will still update, it'll just take longer. I would appreciate any help you could give me. So PLEASE READ and REVIEW!!**

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	5. Hope in Ten Simple Words

Sometimes You Cope With Death Differently

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**A/N: Here's chapter five. I know...I know...I'm extremely slow, but I've really been focused on The Unexpected Power of the Future Power of Three, so expect an update for that soon as well. I hope this is worth the wait.**

**Chapter Five: Hope in Ten Simple Words**

Chris and Phoebe orbed into the attic to find Wyatt gathering ingredients and Paige stirring whatever was in the cauldron, so far. Whatever it was, the mixture had a light blue tint and smelled of rotten eggs, dirty socks and possibly the skin of a dead animal. Both Phoebe and Chris tried to find a towel or scarf to block the awful stench that was making them want to vomit.

"That's strange; I don't remember the potion smelling this bad the first time we made it." Phoebe told Paige walking over to her. Chris walked over with a couple towels in his hand and Phoebe put one up to her face. Wyatt walked over and took the Book of Shadows from Chris' grasp. He then walked over and placed it in it's rightful spot on the podium, flipping it open to the page with the Poison Scathe Demon's entry. But he noticed something strange. A line of text at the very bottom that he was sure wasn't there before. It was written in his Mom's handwriting: _'Wyatt, if you do this right, something good may happen.'_ He walked over toward his brother and aunts.

"Watt, what's wrong?" Chris asked seeing the shocked look on his brother's face.

"The book...I...Mom...Mom wrote..." was all the shocked teenager could say. That had everyone run over to see what she'd written, everyone except Wyatt, that is. He still couldn't believe his mother had written that, much less addressed it to him. But the thing that really intrigued him was what it could possibly mean. _'Are you coming back? Is there some way to reverse it? Mom...'_ Wyatt thought as he stirred the vanquishing potion. They had been wrong; Piper had misread one of the ingredients the first time she brewed it, which was highly unlike her. _'Oh well, everyone has an off day. And she couldn't have possibly known she'd die from it. Her mixing a wrong ingredient and dying because of it are pure coincidence. But even if they had killed it, she'd have already been infected, so there was nothing that we could've done anyway. But I wish there had been.'_

Wyatt was so caught up in his own thoughts that when his brother and aunts walked back over, the sound of his own name made him jump.

"Wyatt, how's that potion coming?" Aunt Paige asked walking up behind him.

"What? Huh? Oh, it's almost done boiling...I think." Wyatt said as he kept his eyes on the Book of Shadows, possibly hoping to see it's pages flip by an invisible force.

"Do we need a spell?" Chris asked walking over toward Phoebe, a pen and notebook in his hands.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea for backup, just in case. But I'm so used to writing Power of Three spells and now that we don't have that...I don't think I can write one." Phoebe told him walking over to the couch to sit down.

"Just because Mom's gone, it doesn't mean the Power of Three doesn't exist, you know." Wyatt said looking up from the potion that was now deep, dark blue in color. "As long as we believe that's she's still a part of us, she's always around and so is the Power of Three. Just because you can't see it, it doesn't mean it isn't there. After all, it was there before any of you knew it when Aunt Prue was alive, right?" Chris went back over to the podium and grabbed their family's heirloom and went to sit beside his aunt.

"And it still existed after Prue died; we just didn't know it." Phoebe said as she shot Paige a small smile and Paige walked over and sat on the other side of Chris.

"What does this mean though?" Chris asked as he traced the text that Piper had written on the Poison Scathe Demon's entry.

"Maybe then she'll be able to come back; anything's possible for a witch. But still, don't set your hopes too high, Chris...it is possible, but very unlikely." Paige told him and he nodded.

"Hey Aunt Paige, what color is the potion supposed to turn when it's done?" Wyatt asked looking up at her.

"It should be darker than blue denim, Wyatt." Paige told her nephew walking over to look at the potion. Meanwhile, Phoebe was working diligently on a backup spell in case they needed a little time or needed to weaken the demon before they threw the potion at him.

"We call upon the ancient powers...to help us now in desperate hours..." she muttered while writing.

"Hey Chris, do you want to come over and put some corks on these potions for us?" Wyatt asked as he and Paige poured the potion into viles. "It'd go a lot faster." Chris shrugged and stood up, closing and setting the Book of Shadows next to Phoebe on the couch.

"To destroy the demon that killed the Charmed Sons' mother...our sister...so that we have nothing more...to fear. I think I've got it." Phoebe said as she grabbed the Book of Shadows and stood up.

Paige, Wyatt and Chris were filling their pants pockets with potions and Phoebe walked over. Paige handed her four viles and she stuck one in each front pocket of her jeans and one in each pocket of her jacket. Phoebe then tore the spell out of the notebook and set the notebook on the table as well as then pen. Paige grabbed the book out of her hands and placed it back on the podium.

"Ready Pheebs?" Paige asked as she, Wyatt and Chris walked over to her.

"Yeah, let's get this done. For Piper." Phoebe said as she placed her hand in the middle of them.

"For Piper..." Paige repeated, placing her hand on top of Phoebe's, her hand tightly clutching the spell.

"For Mom..." Wyatt repeated as he laid his hand on top of his aunts'.

"For Mom and for the family." Chris smiled as he placed his hand on top of Wyatt's. And together, they orbed to the Underworld.

Underworld

Barbas and the Poison Scathe Demon had been working on the perfect transformation of Piper Halliwell for two days straight and it was now perfect...from her looks down to her comforting voice...it was a perfect duplicate.

"Are you ready now?" The Poison Scathe Demon asked Barbas who had just broke the transformation, showing his true self.

"Yes, let them come for us...They won't know what hit them."

**A/N: Will vanquishing the Poison Scathe Demon really bring Piper back or is it only a trick? If so, what do the words in the Book of Shadows mean? Stay tuned to find out. Next Chapter: Chapter 6: The True Meaning of Family. Please read and review**.

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	6. The True Meaning of Family

**Sometimes You Cope Wi****th Death Differently**

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**A/N: Hello to my faithful readers and writers alike. Sorry for the long wait. I've had severe writer's block on this particular story, but here's the next chapter. ****Please review. **

**Also, I would like to thank lizardmomma for reviewing on each chapter of this story thus far. My reviews are sometimes the only thing that keep me going. Thank you.**

**Chapter 6: The ****True**** Meaning of Family**

When Wyatt, Chris, Phoebe and Paige arrived in the Underworld, at first, all they could see was darkness. The only reason they knew all of them were there was because there were four orb trails when they had arrived.

"Where's that light coming from?" Phoebe asked who had just looked to her left.

"I don't know." Paige answered as she broke her grasps on both her sister's and eldest nephew's hands.

"Let's find out, then. Best not keep them from their impending death and everlasting torment. Wyatt, you lead." Chris said relinquishing his grip on his aunt's and brother's hands.

"Why me? Why can't you?" Wyatt asked.

"You know the layout better than us from you releasing your pent up anger. You are the Twice-Blessed Heir of Magic as you always like to brag. Here's your chance to prove it and live up to your reputation." Chris told him.

Wyatt knew who he was...the responsibilities that lied within him...he didn't need Chris to tell him that. Truth was he was scared, although he'd never openly admit it. If this demon could kill his mother, one of the most powerful witches of all time, then what was to stop it from killing them? Wyatt knew that he couldn't let his fear show to anyone because they were as scared as he was...maybe he could tell them later. He was really glad that it was almost pitch black in the cavern because he was sure his worry would show in his face.

Wyatt knew that his aunts had told him that he didn't always have to be strong, but now, more than ever, he felt like he had to be. _'Yeah, that it; I'll tell them later, but right now I have to be strong for them. I know we all want this nightmare over and we can't do it without everyone. Besides, someone has to show Chris what being the son of a Charmed One means and I guess that's my job as his older brother.'_ Wyatt thought as he headed toward the lit area on his left with the rest of his family following him. Along with his worry came a safe feeling, one that only his mother herself could give, so he was sure that they were being protected from Up There and he felt slightly braver.

"Okay, what's our plan?" Chris whispered as they came closer and closer to the light at the end of the cavern.

"Plan, what plan? We go in there, vanquish this Poison Scathe Demon on the spot by surprise and send Barbas back to—wherever the hell he came from. End of story." Wyatt said strangely confident. Paige grabbed his arm to stop him from going any farther alone as his brother and Aunt Phoebe had stopped a few feet behind him.

"Are you out of what's left of your mind, Wyatt!? We can't just waltz in there and casually vanquish it, not with the poison it possesses." Phoebe tried to tell him, but he was having none of it.

"Why not? It's like Chris said I am the Twice-Blessed Heir of Magic and I have a reputation to uphold. What's the big deal, anyway?" He asked not quite understanding why he couldn't just go in, vanquish it, and be done.

"We have to be **prepared** this time. Or we could really be in trouble... last time we **thought we knew** what we were doing, this time we **have to know** what we're doing." Paige said clutching a potion inside the front pocket her jeans.

"Wyatt, this is a group vanquish for Mom, not one where you can show off! You're not the only one here. We have to work together and I think...Mom would want that." Chris said softly as the memory of his mom's limp body flashed through his mind once more.

"Does it, honestly, matter what Mom would want anymore, Chris? She's dead and nothing can bring her back for good. Hell, I can't even summon her; so why does it matter?" Wyatt snapped.

From the nearby shadows, Barbas grinned. It was almost time for the scene that would bring them to their knees. Piper's death was splitting her sons apart and it couldn't have come at a more convenient time. Now, all he and the Poison Scathe Demon had to worry about were the remaining Charmed Ones and even though they were a threat together, Barbas had a feeling that if he could somehow split them he would win and the four of them would die just like her, taking their legacy with them.

"MOM would want us to do this together; we're stronger that way Wyatt and you know it. She loves us and so do they." Chris said gesturing to his aunts who were now standing arm in arm as if helping support each other physically and emotionally.

"Don't you mean "loved", as in used to...as in she can't anymore?" Wyatt retorted. This statement had his aunts give him a surprising look and he wasn't sure if they felt sorry for him or were mad at him, either way, they couldn't believe he'd said that about his _own_ mother.

Wyatt knew what he'd just said wasn't true at all, but as strange as it seemed, it was how he felt. He knew that she sacrificed a lot for them...her life included, but he wanted to get those emotions out. He didn't really care what he said, just as long as he said it. _'Mom really would want us to do this together because even without her, we're still a family, incomplete of course, but a family nonetheless.'_

"She still loves us, Wyatt and so do they." Chris said as he turned toward their aunts. "And it's a good thing they do too because if they didn't we would never know as much about our magical heritage, family, or ourselves for that matter. We owe them, Wyatt."

"Yeah Chris, I know we do. It's just..." Wyatt struggled to say.

"Just what Wyatt?" Phoebe asked walking over.

"Mom's gone...Dad's NEVER around anymore; actually I don't think I've seen him since the day before she died and..." Wyatt wanted to get his point across now, but he never had been good with words like his Aunt Phoebe was with her advice column. Chris was better at saying how he felt than he was. Wyatt used to tease him about how 'soft' he was and how 'in-touch' Chris was with his feelings, but now he wished he had just a tiny bit of that. "I guess what I'm trying to say is...well...if that demon was powerful enough to kill Mom, what's going to happen if—if..."

"What's going to happen to the two of you if it kills us? Is that what you're trying to say, Wyatt?" Paige asked and he nodded. Chris just stood there stunned as his Aunt Phoebe's arms came around Wyatt and Aunt Paige walked over. He never would've thought his brother would openly say that. Chris had his doubts sure and he knew Wyatt did too, but to hear Wyatt say that he was scared for their safety? It just wasn't something he heard every day. It was a likely statement from him, from his aunts, from his mom...even Leo, but never Wyatt.

"You, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," Chris stated getting an annoyed look for using his older brother's middle name. "Are afraid of a demon and for us? Is that what I'm hearing?" Chris asked. He wasn't trying to make it sound like he didn't believe Wyatt's fears...it just surprised him.

"Fine, yes Chris I'm scared. Are you happy now?" Wyatt asked as he stepped back from the comfort of his aunts' embraces.

"No, why would I be happy about that?" He asked. "It means that you're not as invincible as you claim to be—that you're human."

"Everyone has a fear of something, Wyatt." Phoebe told him. "Acting like you don't have one doesn't make you strong because if you don't think you do and an enemy finds out and uses the fear that you thought you didn't have against you, how will you ever come to grips with it and overcome it?"

"That's a reasonably good question, Phoebe, but can we finish this 'family errand' and then worry about that?" Paige asked.

"No, Paige we have to figure this out before we go on or did you forget that we're dealing with Barbas as well?" Her older sister asked.

"Yes Phoebe, I'm aware of that." Paige said getting slightly aggravated. "I'm just saying that I think that we have more pressing issues than that." Paige told her. Chris and Wyatt looked around curiously; they knew that someone else was there…they just couldn't figure out where.

"Okay, can we please finish this argument somewhere else…?" Wyatt asked. Phoebe was about to ask why, but then she felt the presence as well.

"Yeah, let's just—finish this and get out of here." Paige looked at her surprised, but she too felt something.

"Let's go." Paige said as both Wyatt and Chris were about five steps ahead of them, judging from the source of light.

It took about a total of ten minutes for the two to catch up and reach the end of the cavern. They stepped through into the dimly lit area and what they saw made them look twice…

**A/N:** Okay, I know this chapter isn't that much, but the next chapter will explain a lot more. After this chapter there will only be two or three more (I haven't quite decided yet), But anyway, it's almost finished…as for the title of the next chapter I'll leave you thinking…**Please read and review**.

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


	7. Tricks of the Heart

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in soooooo long guys. But here's the next chapter.**

**Also I like to give thanks to:**lizardmomma for the reveiw. Thanks so much. Oh, and if you've read any of my other fics and have ben wonderting why its been slow, please see To My Readers on my profile.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's pretty long, but you guys deserve it for sticking with it.

* * *

**Sometimes You Cope With Death Differently**

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 7: Tricks of the Heart**

Chris honestly thought his jaw could've physically hit the cavern floor because of the sight before him. Two Pipers stood about ten feet away from them. He heard his aunts' conversation cease and a sharp intake of breath as they stopped, from what Wyatt could figure, about five steps behind them.

"M—mom? Is that really you?" Chris asked as he stood beside his older brother. Wyatt couldn't believe what he was seeing.

His mom was standing right in front of him. _'Well, one is her and one isn't...I'm guessing the other is Barbas, but which one?'_ He thought.

She was dressed exactly the same as she was the day she died. Her hair…her makeup…her clothes, everything.

"Yes Chris," Piper told him.

"It's really me, honestly." Barbas finished.

If Chris had been a few years younger than he was now, Wyatt knew, he would've instantly ran to one of them, threw his arms around her, and cried. But Chris had developed almost a sixth-sense when it came to their mother over the past three years. He knew something was up.

"Wyatt," Chris asked turning toward him. "Which one is Mom?"

"Why are you asking me?" Wyatt asked.

"Baby," Piper said. "What are you so concerned about?"

"It's really me." Both Pipers said in unison.

Barbas took a step forward and extended his hand toward Chris. Chris wanted to accept it, but something just didn't feel right. For one thing, he knew he only had _one_ mom and something about the one standing in front of him…just didn't feel right. She looked like Mom, talked like Mom, even called him baby, his unwanted nickname, but since she had died he'd wished every second of every day that she would walk up behind him, wrap him in a hug, and call him that. And he knew that wasn't her.

Wyatt could feel Chris' walls starting to crumble, but he didn't want Barbas or the Poison Scathe Demon to feed on it, so he stayed where he was as his baby brother dropped to the ground in tears. _'I have to stay strong; they can't fool me, even if one of them is really her, there's a catch…there always is.'_ Wyatt thought as he stared at the Piper in front of him.

"Mom." He stated simply as Piper walked over.

"What are you—" Chris tried to ask, but his aunts got there and stood in front of him before Piper reached them. Paige had a potion in her left hand; Phoebe held one in her right.

"Who are you?" Paige asked Piper as, unknown to all of them, Barbas snuck around the back toward Chris.

"Paige, it really is me. I swear, you've got to believe me." Piper turned toward Phoebe. "Pheebs, you believe me don't you?"

Phoebe took a good, long look at her. Her hair and her clothes were exactly the same. There was something in her voice that pleaded with all logic that yes she did die, but this really was her.

"Piper, Paige?" She asked extending her hands to them.

From the moment their fingers locked, something stirred inside the two youngest Charmed Ones, something they hadn't felt in months. Piper's heart was strong, but it was also _'Breaking, but why?'_ Phoebe thought.

Chris' cry broke them from their reunion. Piper ran over to him, but he backed away farther and farther...

* * *

_Chris opened his eyes to see that he was back in the attic. "But wait, what happened in the Underworld?' He wondered. Piper was about to stand again, but something wouldn't let her. _

_It took Chris a moment to realize that he was the demon that inevitably took his mom's life._

"_No, wait." Chris pleaded. "I'm not here to kill you, please Mom I—" Chris tried to say as he was backed against a wall._

"_Mom? Only my kids call me that." Piper said._

"_Are you hoping that by saying that we'll spare your pathetic life?" His Aunt Phoebe asked, __Book of Shadows__ in her grasp._

"_You've killed hundreds of innocents and witches alike and you're not getting away with it." His Aunt Paige said._

_Chris couldn't stop the powers that the Poison Scathe Demon possessed and before he knew what he was doing, both Paige and Phoebe were on the ground. He tried to stop himself from going any further, but he couldn't. Piper tied to blow the demon up, but her powers wouldn't work._

_He advanced until he was looking straight into her eyes. Chris knew what would happen next so he closed his eyes..._

* * *

"Chris!! Chris!!" Piper called as she shook his shoulders. Something had a hold of him…of his mind and she just wished that she knew what it was. "Come on, baby, snap out of it. Mommy's here and she's not going anywhere…" She said softer. He'd passed out a few moments before, so Piper walked over and pulled him into her lap.

"Who are you?" Wyatt asked the Piper in front of him as he stood beside his aunts.

"Who am I? I'm your mom, Chris, don't you believe me?" Barbas asked.

"No, I don't." Wyatt said turning around. "That is my mom…so who are you?" He asked as he pointed to Piper. Wyatt thought he heard a familiar sound…like an energy ball being formed, but he couldn't see anything.

"Phoebe, do you feel that?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, something's here besides us and whoever that is…"

"I've told you, I'm—"

"Yeah, yeah…we know you're me." Piper said walking over. "Wyatt, watch over your brother."

"But Mom," Wyatt protested. "What if the Poison Scathe Demon's here with us? What if he kills you again?"

"Wyatt!!" Piper said firmly. "Hand me all the potions you have and go watch over Chris." She said turning toward him. "I'll be more careful this time sweetie, I promise." Reluctantly, Wyatt emptied all of his pockets and handed them to his supposedly-deceased mother and orbed over to Chris.

'_Be careful.'_ He thought. Wyatt normally would've protested, but there was fearfulness in her voice that reminded him of ho scared she was on Chris' birthday, so he obeyed.

"How do you know I'm not the real Piper?" Barbas asked. When they had originally planned this, no one had thought that Piper would actually come back to help them. That made Barbas' plan much more difficult because he had to convince them that he was the real Piper.

"I don't know…there's warmth from her…that I don't get from you." Paige stated. She looked around for something out of the ordinary. There wasn't anything visible, but that didn't mean there wasn't anything there.

Wyatt kept a close eye on his mother and aunts as well as Chris. He was starting to shake as if he was afraid of something. Wyatt put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Chris, what's wrong?" He asked. Chris didn't speak, but Wyatt did notice that as long as he had a hand on him he didn't shake as violently.

"That's a good question, but if I don't know my own sister by now, I would think I wouldn't know her at all. A lot of things have happened…between her marriage to our Whitelighter and Chris being born…you get a feeling that you just can't explain no matter how much you try." Phoebe said putting an arm around both of her sisters.

"There's something about all of us that not even we can explain. Even if we were apart our whole lives, we'd still know where we belong." Paige said, speaking from her own life, of course.

"And where I belong…is right here fighting for what I believe in. Family, friends, and, let's not forget…" Piper said as they untangled their arms and held hands. "The Power of Three."

"Are you ready?" Phoebe asked.

"To avenge my own death? Yeah, I've got time. If we can find the demon, that is." Piper said looking around the dimly lit cavern.

Wyatt knew he heard something, so he looked up from Chris to see the Poison Scathe Demon right behind his mom and aunts, energy ball in hand. Wyatt carefully laid his brother on the ground, using his jacket as a pillow and orbed right behind it.

He quickly realized that the three of them were too focused on Barbas, who had currently transformed into his normal appearance, to notice it. Wyatt wished that he had a potion, but he'd given all of them to his mom. Or did he? _'Did I or do I still have one?'_ He wondered. He took a shallow breath and realized that something was in the right pocket of his jeans. _'Impossible, I was sure I gave all of mine to…unless… Chris, you must've stuffed it in my pocket when I was too focused on mom and the others. That's my little brother…always coming through in the clutch.'_Wyatt thought as he soundlessly orbed beside his Aunt Phoebe.

He'd realized a while back that he couldn't do this alone. He needed them.

"Wyatt aren't you supposed to be—" Phoebe tried to ask.

"LOOK OUT!!" Wyatt yelled, although he really had no clue why because he was standing right beside them. The demon backed away…farther and farther…

"CHRIS!!" Paige yelled and he formed into a swirl of blue orbs and reformed in her arms. Wyatt, Piper and Phoebe just stood there, shocked. "What are you doing!? Kill it!!"

Wyatt threw the potion that Chris had given him. The Poison Scathe Demon exploded, but then reformed.

Wyatt couldn't help but chuckle a little; it reminded him of when his mom would "kill" his dad, because when she blew him up, he always reformed and asked what he did wrong.

"What?! That should've worked!!" Phoebe exclaimed. Paige turned and handed Wyatt his sleeping brother.

"Maybe that's why it didn't work…maybe this is a Power of Three demon." Wyatt said and by that he meant maybe it should be vanquished that way.

"But it's not that powerful…Phoebe do you have the spell?" Piper asked.

"How did you—?" She tried to ask, but stopped as her sister smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, it's right here."

"Oh, well that might work on him," Barbas taunted. "But fear cannot be destroyed. Let's see…" He looked at his hand. "Phoebe…losing a sister…" He said, but all Phoebe did was smirk.

'_How can she be cocky at a time like this? Oh, wait, I know why.'_ Wyatt thought.

"A little late for that, don't you think? I've lost all three of them at one point in time, but somehow they're always around." She looked at Piper, then smiling; the two sisters looked to the top of the cavern.

Barbas held his hand and passed it over the two remaining sisters. "Paige…."

"Too late, my fears are the same as Phoebe's…you can see that can't you? It frustrates you, doesn't it?" Paige answered. Wyatt thought that it was strange for the Poison Scathe Demon to just stand there and not do anything, but maybe he had 

control of his fears as well. Wyatt couldn't understand why his mom and aunts were like this all of a sudden, Barbas was the demon of fear…he could make any of their fears come to life.

'_But maybe they've all conquered their fears…before we were born; their biggest fear was losing one another. I bet it still is, but since all of them have died more than once it doesn't bother them. Death only means waiting for the rest of us to meet them.'_ Wyatt thought.

"What about you?" Barbas asked turning toward him. "The prophesized Twice-Blessed child…surely being one of the most powerful beings in the world has nothing to fear."

'_Come on Wyatt.'_ Phoebe thought. _'You have to admit it so that he can't use it against you. I know you're scared, but we're all right here.'_ She seemed to tell him with a simple glance.

"Me? You're asking me if I'm afraid of anything." He said almost mockingly.

'_Come on, don't be…well yourself. Think of us.'_ Paige thought.

"Yes, you're the Emotionless Killer down here, are you not?" Barbas asked.

"If I am afraid of anything, I'm certainly not afraid of you." Wyatt spat at his comment.

"So, nothing to play with like your…brother or your...aunts perhaps? Interesting…" He answered, forming an energy ball. "So, if I did this…" He said, making motions to throw it towards his Aunt Phoebe. "And it hit her you wouldn't feel anything if she were hurt?" Wyatt just stood there unable to be read by facial expressions.

'_Come on, Wyatt, say something!!'_ Phoebe's eyes pleaded as she faced him. But she knew this was his best defense, he knew what his weakness was and right now he knew he had the advantage.

Barbas thought that since he couldn't figure out exactly what he was afraid of, he'd test his theory. In less than a second, the energy ball was hurled in his aunt's direction. Surprisingly, to everyone there, Wyatt had his shield up even faster. The energy ball bounced off of his shield and hit the cavern wall making a crater.

"Did you think I was just down here to release my anger? See, I didn't vanquish them as much as they vanquished themselves." Wyatt said taking his shield down.

"Now to answer your question, yes I have fears. I'm afraid that the rest of my family will die at the hands of your demon lackey….leaving only Chris and me to continue the legacy. But you know what, Barbas? That doesn't frighten me anymore because that won't happen…at least not by you. My mom and aunts have taught me a lot over the years, but the one thing that sticks in my head is that my family always has my back. If my mom or aunts don't approve, then Chris is there for me. I'm strong because of my powers yeah, but my family makes me more powerful than you can ever hope to be."

"Nice speech, Wyatt, but what happens if Chris isn't there?" Piper asked.

"I'm strong enough on my own, Mom, you know that."

"Yes, you are strong, but you don't have the experience that we do." Paige added.

In Wyatt's arms, Chris began to shake once again. Barbas let out a laugh as Piper took a step forward.

"What did you do to my son!? ANSWER ME!!" She shouted.

"The exact same thing that I would've done to you. I know what his fears are just like I know yours." He saw Piper give him a determined glare. "You're not invincible and the thought of dying scares you…just like it scares everyone here."

Phoebe laid a hand on Chris' forehead and was instantly pulled into a premonition…

* * *

_'Chris was standing beside his mother's bed with a sick grin. Or what looked like him. Piper was lying dead on her bed. She got a look at his face…then was pulled back to reality.'_

* * *

"You sick, twisted, sorry excuse for a demon!" Phoebe yelled.

"Me?" He mocked, making Phoebe's temper rise.

"Pheebs, what's wrong? Calm down." Paige told her.

"No Paige, I will not calm down!! He went into Chris' head and twisted the last two days that Piper was alive in his memory!!" Paige literally had to grab her sister's arms to hold her back.

"Meaning what exactly?" Piper asked.

"I made him afraid of you." Barbas answered.

"Afraid of—wait, Chris was thinking that if he would've been home earlier that you wouldn't have died so—" Paige started. Wyatt practically threw Chris at his Aunt Phoebe and went on a direct path for Barbas.

"YOU MADE IT LOOK LIKE MY KID BROTHER KILLED HER!!" Wyatt said throwing up his hands to combust him. Barbas just laughed. Piper noticed that the Poison Scathe Demon had an athame.

"Paige…" Piper said under her breath pointing to it, Paige nodded.

"Athame!" She yelled and it disappeared in blue orbs and reformed in her hand.

"We're not afraid of you. We have no reason to be." Phoebe answered, having calmed down finally so Paige had released her moments before.

Barbas, having realized that he was outwitted, ran, leaving the Poison Scathe Demon alone against the infamous Charmed Ones.

"Wait, I—" The Poison Scathe Demon tried to answer.

"What? You're sorry for taking our lives away…sorry for killing me…or are you just sorry hoping that we'll spare you?" Piper asked stepping back.

There was no response so Phoebe handed Chris to Piper and stood in between her youngest sister and eldest nephew. Holding the spell in her hand the three began to recite:

"We call upon the ancient powers

To help us now in desperate hours

To destroy the demon that killed

The Charmed Sons' mother, our sister,

So that we have nothing more to fear"

The Poison Scathe Demon burst into flames screaming.

Her two sisters an eldest son looked back at her wondering: Was this really real? Was she here to stay? How could she be corporal?

Piper handed Chris back to Wyatt, she then stepped into place in the circle the three knew so well and the five of them orbed out of the Underworld.

They had a feeling that they were about to find out.

**

* * *

**

AN:

So What do you think? Why is Piper suddenly back from the dead? Is she here to stay and if so how? **Stay tuned for the Final chapter**.

**Please R&R.**

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	8. Rewards and Sacrifices

**A/N: Here's the final chapter. I hope you enjpy it.**

Also I like to give thanks to everyone for all the great reveiws. Thanks so much.

Oh, and if you've read any of my other fics and have ben wonderting why its been slow, please see To My Readers on my profile.

* * *

**Sometimes You Cope With Death Differently**

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 8: Rewards and Sacrifices**

The five of them reformed in the living room of the Manor. Wyatt had so many questions he wanted to ask, but before he could ask Piper asked him to orb his brother up to his bed to rest. This instruction had Wyatt baffled.

"Orb? You mean use witchcraft…in the house?" He asked making sure he heard her right.

"Yes Wyatt, take Chris up to bed." His mom instructed.

He smiled at her order. 'Wow, I must really miss her.' He thought Orbing up to his and Chris' room. 'Of course I miss her, she's my Mom. Leave me to realize the obvious.' Wyatt thought as he laid Chris in bed and covered him in the light blanket, ruffling his bangs slightly. 'Sleep well Chris, you need more rest than all of us.' Wyatt walked out, closed the door and walked back downstairs.

He wasn't too surprised to see his mom sitting on the couch with her arms around her sisters. They looked like they never wanted to let go.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked as he came into their line of sight.

Part of him wanted to leap (literally) into Piper's arms. She was right there in front of him…five…ten steps away from him, but how long would she be there? Was this all some crazy dream they were all having?

"Wyatt?" Piper asked, but she got no response. He was still trying to absorb all this too.

She managed to untangle herself from Phoebe and Paige's death-like grasps (how she didn't know) and walked over to her oldest son. His crystal-blue eyes seemed troubled like he didn't know what was happening. She lightly brushed her hand over the side of his face. This simple action caused salty orbs to fall from the eyes of the Twice-Blessed child as he, softly but firmly, grabbed her hand. His mother's other hand came up to the same resting place on his opposite cheek.

"Wyatt, it's okay now." She spoke softly with a longing look in her brown eyes. Her hands were still against his face, but she made no attempt to remove them from the teenager's face, almost as if she thought the action might frighten him."I'm here now; you don't need to be afraid."

"But h—how? I thought you were dead." Wyatt said trying to suppress his tears, but failing.

"Yeah, so did I, but that father of yours is really something." She answered.

"Why? What did he do now?" He asked harshly. Piper removed her hand from one side of his face and led him over to the couch with the other. It was kind of a tight fit for all four of them, but somehow they managed.

"I think I'd better wait until Chris gets up before I tell you that." She answered.

"Wait until I get up before you say what?" Chris asked. Piper walked over, but he backed farther and farther away.

"Chris, you didn't do anything wrong. You know that, don't you?" His Aunt Phoebe asked walking over beside her oldest sister.

"S—so you don't hate me for what I did?" Chris asked. This time when Piper walked closer he stayed where he was.

"No, baby, I could never hate anyone here. You might make me angry by casting a spell for personal gain…or make me upset when you use your powers when you shouldn't," Piper reached her hand out for Chris. He was reluctant, at first, but as he looked into her eyes, he knew she meant every word. "But I could never hate you. I love you." At those words, Chris fell into her arms (so fast she barely had time to catch him).

"Shhh, Chris…it's okay. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Piper whispered into his ear like a child that had woken up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. Wyatt would've laughed if he didn't feel the same way. He was still skeptical that Leo could do something that would allow his mother to stay in the land of the living.

"So Mom," Wyatt began after Chris had calmed down. "what did our father do?" Wyatt said, putting emphasis on the word 'father'.

"Well, since you don't sound like you'll believe me, let me get him down here to explain. Leo!!" Piper called, but nothing happened.

"Come on, you said that he could come down once more and I choose now to explain to my boys and sisters why I'm still standing here!!" She said.

'Once more?' Phoebe thought. 'Is that why I can feel your heart breaking, Piper?'

"LEO!!" Piper yelled. Two seconds later, a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Piper, 'They' won't let me orb down here anymore. Which makes sense, I suppose for a last visit." Leo told her as she turned to face him.

"Wait, last visit? What are you saying?" Paige asked walking over.

"I was never around when Piper died and this was why. I gave up my mortality to let her live here with all of you. I made a deal with the Elders that if I stayed up there permanently Piper could live again."

"So, let me get this straight." Phoebe said walking over. "We gain our sister, but we lose you? How is that fair?!"

"So, you weren't down here when we needed you because you were making a deal?!" Wyatt said. Leo nodded.

"I'm sorry boys, Phoebe…Paige… I never meant to make you go through it alone, but I couldn't show myself while 'They" were considering it."

"Piper, you knew what was going on, didn't you? That's why your heart's breaking…" Phoebe said walking over next to her.

'How does she know?' Chris telepathically asked Wyatt.

'She's Empathic, Chris; she feels things we can't possibly understand.' Wyatt answered.

'Oh yeah, I guess I forgot.' Chris said smiling.

"They're at it again…finally." Paige said.

"Yeah, we can't possibly know what they're saying, but at least Chris is smiling at the conversation they're having." Phoebe answered.

"Wait, what's going on?" Leo asked intrigued, looking at his sons.

"They share a very strong bond and they've trained themselves to communicate through telepathy." Piper answered simply.

"Piper, 'They're' calling me. Better make this quick." Leo told her. Wyatt and Chris walked over and hugged him, even though Wyatt was still a little upset at the whole ordeal, but he knew everyone was.

Phoebe threw her arms around him. Paige walked over to him.

"They're your job now. You have to teach them." Leo said as he hugged her.

"Don't worry; I will." She answered pulling away. He turned toward Chris and Wyatt.

"Boys, be good for your mother and aunts from now on. I can't let you see me, but I can see you whenever I want."

"Yeah." Wyatt answered.

"We will." Chris said.

"Piper, I'm sorry that I can't stay longer." He said kissing her; Wyatt and Chris just rolled their eyes, which caused laughter from their aunts.

Leo pulled away from his wife and formed into blue lights as the words "I love you." passed his lips. Piper walked over Paige and her sons, with Phoebe following.

Chris heard his stomach growl.

"Hungry?" Piper asked. Chris nodded.

"What would you like?" She asked.

"Anything." Wyatt answered.

"Hey Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah?"

"Welcome home." Paige finished.

"I am starving though…" Chris said walking into the kitchen.

"Well, let's see what I can whip up…" Piper answered walking behind him, with her oldest son and sisters following…

The End.**

* * *

**

**AN: ****So what do you think? It's finally finished. ****Please R&R.**

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


End file.
